


【电竞玩家源氏X你】Disappear【一发完】

by ftt35



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftt35/pseuds/ftt35
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Kudos: 6





	【电竞玩家源氏X你】Disappear【一发完】

源氏已经消失了三天了，就是，网络消失的那种。

你其实或多或少是有点担心的。对于他的思念，或是平淡如水，或是迅烈如风。其实你完全可以去他大学的研究小组找他，但一边忙着工作，一边你的心却劝着自己，一遍又一遍，没有必要。

身为社会人的你，幸而作息规律，朝八晚五，即使时而加班，最晚也不会超过7点。而到了晚上的空闲时间，你尚是研究生的小男友就会约你去打守望。你是主天使玩家，300小时的游戏时长，天梯3500+的水平。但因为自己的男友是主狗位玩家，所以自己也没少练习安娜与和尚。源氏和你就是游戏上认识的，2年奔现，在一起还不到一年。以前你也是有雄心壮志的，C位其实也够看，但自从入手这位小狼狗之后，也只得做一个呼之则来挥之即去的蓝线激素机器。尽管游戏中操尽了当妈的心，但源氏也总不负所望，一鼓作气拿下三杀四杀基本上是日常，五杀团灭摧枯拉朽的场面也是屡见不鲜。每当路人开麦赞叹一声这个C真的秀的时候，你即使没有开麦，心中也是有些小小的自满的。

所以源氏是因为什么而消失的呢？

你不是很懂。

『卑微。』

闺蜜听完了你们之间的破事只留了这么一句，丈二和尚摸不着头脑的你选择似懂非懂地点了点头，然后继续懵逼。

对，那晚是周日。你只记得他从学校带着自己的笔电来到你家，吃了你做的午饭，就开始和你一起开黑天梯。打的过程中一个开小号的大佬加入了你们的车队，打的过程中大佬的T位抢了源氏的几次最佳，怎样能资源最大化，合理上最佳，你这个主天使玩家早就不去研究了，可见一波吸拔刀最佳是大佬的毛妹，源氏还是不悦地啧了嘴。尤其路人也随嘴说了一句这狗位也太莾了，你忍不住小声地笑出了声。源氏抬头看了你一眼，见你抿着嘴巴不敢再乐，心中越发烦闷。

这时大佬好死不死也开麦了，是夺人呼吸的男神音，低沉磁性，是成熟那款。

『天使，你家狗位可以，要不以后咱们绑定吧。』

未等源氏作答，你又隔着未开的麦克轻笑出声。源氏这会儿眉毛都蹙到一起去了，见许久未开麦的你竟真的开麦答应道好，作为队长的源氏直接关掉自己习惯开的自由麦，排了天梯的队列，径直拉过坐在电脑桌旁的你，揽住脖颈就吻了起来。

接着就是在10分钟的排队时间对你的上下其手，最后尽管你们两个都兴奋不已，可你始终死命地搪着源氏企图拉下你下身衣物的源氏，指着电脑屏幕欲言又止。进入比赛的音乐适时响起，源氏只得放开衣衫凌乱的你，带着充分崛起的状态低声骂了一句。你无奈地讪笑着让他坐在了自己的电脑桌前，自己则捧起他床上的笔电。分分钟修改鼠标和准星的设置是你们两个不言而喻的默契，终于在倒计时结束前有惊无险地搞定了所有设置。这一场你的号大杀四方，看得电脑那端的大佬目瞪口呆。可胜利的两字一跳上屏幕，源氏便腾地一声从桌边起身，脸色漠然地吐言。

『不玩了，睡觉。』

说着三下五除二摘了自己笔电的电线鼠标和外置键盘捆了一捆，便夹着走去了另一个房间，摔上了门。

『天使你还在吗？』

听到大佬的声音响起，你连忙拢了拢方才没来得及整理的凌乱头发按向键盘上的发言键。

『在。』

『你家小狼狗怎么退了？』

『他……他寝室断电了。』

『咱们还差一点上3000，还打嘛？』

你看了一下时间，觉得还可以，而且之前大佬也保了你们很久，用仓鼠为你们拖了好几局的加时，总感觉这么直接下了，似乎不太好。

『好的，再打一局。』

短了源氏这个头铁莽撞C，你们为了最后几分愣是又打了一个半小时。等你回过神来，已经半夜十一点了。你连忙关了电脑到另一个房间，见屋内黑暗，源氏背向而睡，一想到明天早上的例会，你只得叹了口气，回身洗漱睡下。本想早上给源氏做早餐的时候再安慰他几句，结果自己7点起床的时候，源氏却一反常态地提前走了。

然后他便消失到现在。

其实说是消失，也只是短了工作日期间每晚的游戏时光。你给他发了微信，可他没回。可能是大学内最近比较忙，可每当你换上舒适的居家服蹲坐在电脑前打开战网看到那个熟悉的名字是灰色的时候，心里总是涌上一股说不上的难受。

其实给他打个电话就好了。

可想到平常你对源氏的各种温言纵容，游戏内的拼力兜后，一时实在是有点倦了。他就是学校有点忙而已，你这么告诉自己，随意打了两局快速和街机便洗漱睡去。

『卑微。』

感情之中又有谁愿意卑微呢？

今晚你翘了公司的聚会，所以4点左右就到家了。这两天始终有点失魂落魄，你随手在楼下的便利店买了些东西准备晚上随便对付一口，刚旋开家中大门，你便听到卧室内传来咚的一声巨响。

【是源氏。】

你抿了眼挑起嘴角，你不知道自己为什么这么自信。忽然间心情似乎好了一半，你信手扔下手中的东西，踏着高跟鞋径直地往卧室走去。

卧室门没关，当你站在门口抱着臂倚在门框上的时候，屋内的源氏却仍陷在方才尴尬的处境下没有脱身。

——此时的他裤链大开，手里握着你的一条内裤正手足无措。旁边是你贴身衣物的小收纳箱，正四敞大开，凌乱不堪。

『看来你翻了很久？为什么非要是这条？』

你举步上前，将水蓝色的内裤从面红似火的源氏手中抽出。源氏没见过你一脸调笑的样子，此时像是一个做错事的孩子，但也缩着肩膀老实地答道。

『这是……咱们第一次的那条……』

『你最近每天都来？』

『没——！』

源氏连忙摆手，却见你无视他的回答，伸手按上他的肩膀，递上了自己的双唇。

『源氏……我好想你。』

温香软玉近身，原本紧张局促的源氏在受到你浓情蜜意的攻势后便一把将你揽入怀中，更加强势地啃吻起你的唇。一时天雷勾动地火，不消片刻你便被压倒在床上脱了个七七八八。源氏实在不舍得离开你的温存，一边吻着你的脖颈一边吃力地带好套子，未等试探，便一鼓作气地顶了进去。

『唔——嗯！』

你忍不住将手伸进源氏卫衣内，抵向他滚烫的腰腹。源氏索性将厚实的卫衣除去，露出充分锻炼的健美身躯，一把捞过你柔软的腰肢，保持着45度的姿势用力地撞击着你的秘所。你上身的衣服散乱着，胸衣被堪堪推到上边，整个姿态难堪却又无比色气。正当你承受不住地颤抖时，源氏又动情地俯下身含住了你胸前诱人的樱红，你被激得身下一阵紧缩。

『啊……啊！源氏……哈啊！不……嗯……啊！』

『嗯……老婆，我想你了……』

与这温吞的情话对应的是源氏打桩机般挥动的腰身，然而许久未做的你哪里经得起这番操弄，一时眼泪都被顶了出来，可源氏动情的低喘太过悦耳，引得你身下越来越滑，你揽着源氏的脖颈不住地呻吟，不消片刻，源氏便听到你难以自持的高潮之呼。

源氏哪里都好，就是不喜欢前戏。

『这就丢了？宝贝……』

『唔……』

这会儿的你泪眼朦胧，被源氏再次压倒在床铺上。源氏俯身吮吻起你胸前的肌肤，插在你秘处的凶器也时不时坏心眼地挤动着。随着源氏啵地一声松开了口，脖颈和胸前顿时红痕一片。

『被操哭了？嗯……？』

源氏仍旧吐露着羞人的话语，你却无暇顾及，因为身前的腰身再次舞动起来。看来源氏是想这个姿势做到底，你再一次被顶动得止不住呜咽。源氏抗起了你的一条腿，另一条腿却被他死死地压在膝下。动作太过激烈，以至于肉体撞击的声音听得你羞得直往被中躲。

『躲什么……光那晚躲我还不够吗……』

就是知道你体力太好那晚才不敢招惹吃醋的你啊！源氏！

见你终于从被里露出艳红的面容，源氏似是满意了，又用力地顶动了两下腰身，转头疼惜地吻上你的小腿。

『额——啊！源氏……不……饶了我吧……』

『为什么……你不爽吗……？宝贝？』

说着源氏放下了你的腿，俯下身认真地捧起你的脸，可身下的撞击的频率却丝毫不减，一时你难耐地口水四溅，体内的肉刃次次都怼在要命的地方，没想到才做了几分钟，你竟与源氏四目相对地潮吹了。

在床上你从来不是源氏的对手，更有甚者，你简直怕了这个比你小了4岁的男友。每次他都要折腾到你彻底下不来床为止，所以你从来只敢让他周末来。这会儿你从高潮的余韵渐渐恢复了理智，看源氏拔出了淋漓的肉茎，似想换个姿势，你满心惊慌，咬了下唇思量片刻。

『你……把套摘了吧……』

源氏听了你的话语，惊地止了动作。你很少允许他无套，虽然不知因为什么，但这个千载难逢的机会他是不想错过的。他除去了套子，却一时不敢插入，你艰难地爬起身，叼起他的耳垂，伸手扶起他的巨物，缓缓地递上自己的腰身。

『嗯——』

源氏炙热的吐息喷在肩膀，你浑身一抖。顶端堪堪吃了进去，可你却无法再动分毫。源氏似是品味够了你的主动，终于一挺腰身将物什送了进去。你惊呼一声，未等从被插入的满涨感中回过神，源氏便托着你的膝盖窝将你从床上整个抱起。

『——！』

【完了！】

这个姿势你们之前试过，你是真的被他干昏过去过，你没想到源氏今天要这么惩罚你。可正当你害怕地全身紧缩的时候，源氏却将你放在电脑桌上，扶住你的腰身，小幅度地抽插起来。

『放心，我不会弄坏你的。』

无套的肉茎确实更有感觉，你每被他顶动一下便小小地惊呼一下，不消片刻，股间便黏腻地不行。你满面绯红难耐的表情源氏似乎更受用，少了一层东西，源氏的耐力也大减，刚动了十几下，他便被你的吸榨弄地停了好几次。你意会地哼笑，将源氏揽至胸前，也圈住了他的腰身。

『可以的……源氏……给我吧……』

得到了你的允许，源氏终于放开状态啃吻住你的唇用力向你花穴深处顶动，你双腿大开，一时只听得那处黏腻的水声不绝于耳，羞得用力一绞，源氏终于将火热的液体交代在你的体内。你紧紧地搂住源氏，只觉得里面一烫，随着源氏的拔出，那淋漓的白液流过被充分蹂躏的甬道，竟有些疼痛。

【下次再没有前戏，我就咬你的肩膀。】

见你轻轻地皱眉瞪向自己，源氏扶着你的腰身不好意思地与你额头相贴。

『老婆……弄疼你了吧……我下次不敢了……』

行吧，看来自家的小狼狗好歹还是知道自己错在哪了。

吃过晚饭，你们久违地一起上了游戏，源氏看了你成功晋级的天梯分数，不悦地撇了撇嘴。

『这个号弃了吧，换小号我带你从定级打到宗师。』

『好，好。』

你虽然点头应着，但你无视了源氏的要求排了快速而非竞技。果不其然，排队等候的时候源氏再次对你上下齐手起来，这次他不再忍耐，直接将你架在电竞椅上便从背后顶了进去，弄得椅子上一片淋漓不说，游戏果不其然地也退了。一场大战结束，源氏舔了舔嘴唇意犹未尽地将你推倒在床，再次欺身上来，

『难得不戴了，怎么也要多做几次吧』

是啊，谁叫这愚蠢的夜还长着呢。


End file.
